


Kocha, lubi, szanuje? Nie chce, nie dba, żartuje?

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Other, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra i Łowca mają pewne trudności w dogadaniu się, chociaż zwykle to pomiędzy Łowcą a Saquilem darte są koty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocha, lubi, szanuje? Nie chce, nie dba, żartuje?

**Author's Note:**

> Niezobowiązujący one-shot, w którym Debra i Łowca mają mały problem. W asyście: Saquil.
> 
> Saquil i Debra należą do mnie, Łowca to postać tworzona (wciąż...) przez mojego chłopaka.

\- Wybij to sobie z głowy, on tam nie pójdzie! – Żachnęła się Debra, machnąwszy jednocześnie ręką w kierunku Saquila, a następnie wskazawszy kierunek, w jakim rzekomo wampir nie miał się udać.  
Jakąś chwilę temu wampiry wpadły na trop sporego skupiska ludzi, którzy na pewno zaopatrzeni byli w srebro.  
\- Nie drzyj się tak, kobieto, bo nawet nie zaczęliśmy czegokolwiek robić, a zaraz możemy mieć na głowie całe najbliższe sąsiedztwo – warknął zdawkowo Łowca spod spuszczonego nisko na oczy kapelusza.  
Miał serdecznie dosyć tułaczki po lesie z dwójką niekooperujących z nim wampirów. Tkwili w kniei już koło miesiąca z okładem i nie mogli się z niej wydostać – zmysły wąpierzy, chociaż nieporównywalnie lepsze, ostrzejsze od ludzkich, wciąż były zakłócane przez bliżej nieokreślone źródła, dlatego tym trudniej było im się poruszać i nie tracić orientacji. A teraz, kiedy w końcu na coś trafili, wampirzyca robiła problem, nie chcąc puścić swojego przyjaciela na zwiad.  
\- Jeżeli on tam pójdzie, wystarczy jeden mały błąd, a może już nigdy nie wrócić – syknęła, wygrażając Łowcy palcem. – Wiem, że ty tego nie czujesz, ale my dokładnie węszymy stamtąd tony srebra. Nie wiadomo, co to jest ani-  
\- Jeśli on tam nie pójdzie, to niby kto? – Wtrącił jej się w słowo Łowca, ściągając zamaszyście z głowy wytarty kapelusz. – Ty? – Prychnął. – On nawet oberwawszy srebrem ma większe szanse na przeżycie i powrót stamtąd niż ja – stwierdził, wskazując trzymanym w dłoni kapeluszem wpierw srebrnowłosego, potem siebie.  
Debra już otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć coś o poziomie głupoty tego planu, jednak Saquil jej na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Debra, on ma rację – mruknął, postępując ku niej. Słowa wampira Łowca przyjął, rozkładając wymownie ręce na boki, jakby w geście niemego „A nie mówiłem?” – On już w ogóle nie ma amunicji, z większą grupą ludzi nie będzie miał szans w bezpośrednim starciu ani też nie wróci stamtąd tak prędko jak ja w razie niebezpieczeństwa.  
Widział po dziewczynie, że coś wciąż ciśnie się jej na usta, gdy wpatrywała się w niego w napięciu, niewątpliwie starając się zapanować nad sobą, jednak w końcu odwróciła wzrok i odeszła na bok zupełnie bez słowa.  
\- Idź powęszyć i nie rób niczego, czego nie będziesz na sto procent pewien. Jeżeli coś pieprznie i będziesz miał na karku pościg większy niż byłbyś w stanie roznieść, uciekaj i drzyj gębę ile wlezie, ale nie waż się krzyczeć czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wskazywać, że nie jesteś sam. Na czas twojej nieobecności my nie istniejemy. Debra na pewno usłyszy twoje krzyki, więc będziemy mieli czas, by się ewakuować. – Łowca nakreślił Saquilowi półgłosem pobieżny plan działania, stając pomiędzy wampirem, a milczącą Debrą, opartą ramieniem o pień drzewa. Stała do nich tyłem.  
\- Nie instruuj mnie tak, jakbym był dzieciakiem, nie potrafiącym zapanować nad swoimi odruchami. – Saquil zmarszczył brwi, poprawiając karwasze. – Dokładnie wiem, co mam zrobić i nie potrzebuję, byś prowadził mnie tam za rączkę. Jeśli już będę zmuszony uciekać, pobiegnę w kierunku przeciwnym do waszego miejsca pobytu – dorzucił od siebie, zerkając na Łowcę z wyzwaniem. Był zadowolony, że znalazło się coś, czego mężczyzna mu jeszcze nie powiedział.  
Łowca zmilczał to, jedynie odwzajemniając spojrzenie, po czym skinął wampirowi, by już szedł i wcisnął kapelusz z powrotem na głowę.  
Srebrnowłosy bez najmniejszego problemu wszedł po pniu drzewa na jedną z mocniejszych gałęzi gdzieś w połowie jego wysokości, po czym zaczął przeskakiwać na kolejne drzewa, zbliżając się powoli do miejsca, które miał rozpoznać.  
Łowca patrzył za nim, póki wampir nie zniknął mu z oczu, co stało się stosunkowo szybko, ponieważ wszędzie wokół panował półmrok. Pozostawało tylko około dwóch – trzech godzin do wschodu słońca, więc z wolna wszystko się rozjaśniało, a przez to byli zmuszeni działać szybko.  
Debra nieprzerwanie milczała, choć chciała powiedzieć wiele. Łowca miał ogólne problemy z komunikacją międzyludzką, więc szanse na to, że się odezwie były raczej marne. Usiadł tylko ciężko na zwalonym konarze, potykając się jeszcze o jakiś wystający korzeń, gdy do niego zmierzał. Zaklął siarczyście, co sprawiło, że brunetka zerknęła na niego przez ramię, unosząc brew. Mężczyzna otulił się szczelniej swoim płaszczem, nagle odczuwając poranny przymrozek. Cieszył się, że panowała taka niska temperatura – przynajmniej nie było od niego czuć niemytym człowiekiem i niepranym przyodziewkiem.  
Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że podróżuje z dwójką wampirów, wskutek czego wywrócił z irytacją oczyma.  
\- Dlaczego taki jesteś? – Dobiegło go pytanie pobrzmiewające wyrzutem.  
Podniósł wzrok spod kapelusza na czarnowłosą wampirzycę. Nadal stała tyłem, oparta o pień. Chyba bawiła się kosmykiem swoich włosów, nie był pewien.  
\- Co to ma niby znaczyć…? – Burknął, a jego własny głos zabrzmiał dla niego w tej mroźnej ciszy nazbyt chamsko, co wcale nie było w jego zamiarze, więc po prostu odwrócił głowę, by na nią nie patrzeć.  
\- Dlaczego jesteś taki wulgarny i okropny? – Uściśliła, odruchowo dodając do pytania nutę kąśliwości. Odwróciła się przy tym, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Przebywamy w swoim towarzystwie już ponad trzy lata, nie zauważyłeś? A ty wciąż traktujesz nas tak, jakbyś przypadkiem wpadł na nas wczoraj. To męczące. – Patrzyła na niego uważnie, dotykając bezwiednie suchej kory na pniu.  
Czego ona od niego oczekuje? Z trudem powstrzymał się, by na nią nie spojrzeć. Co niby miał jej w tej chwili powiedzieć? Że ciągła obecność Saquila niebotycznie go, za przeproszeniem, wkurwia, bo nie może nawiązać z Debrą takiej rozmowy, jakby chciał? Bo Saquil na nią chucha i dmucha, jakby była ze szkła i uważa, że nie powinna zadawać się z innymi mężczyznami, jak on sam? Nie wiedział, co powinien jej powiedzieć.  
\- Taki już po prostu jestem i nikt ani nic tego nie zmieni. – To było jedyne, co był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać i co jednocześnie nie mijało się z prawdą. Wolał na nią nie spoglądać, coś mówiło mu, że mógłby wtedy zostać potraktowany otwartym atakiem.  
\- Świetnie – odparła dziewczyna beznamiętnie, gdyż ta odpowiedź zbiła ją z pantałyku.  
Chwilami Debra miała wrażenie, że mimo wszystko zarówno ona, jak i Saquil znaczą dla tego mężczyzny coś więcej, a tutaj otrzymuje od niego taką potwarz. Po blisko trzech latach znajomości, sypiania w tych samych pokojach, czasem nawet pod jednym kocem, po przeżytych wspólnie kłopotach i uśmiechach losu, on stwierdza, że po prostu taki jest.  
Zanim się zorientowała, co robi, usłyszała jego pytanie:  
\- Dokąd idziesz?  
Zatrzymała się. Zmusiła go swoim ruchem do wstania z konara, a to już chyba musiało coś oznaczać.  
\- Idę dołączyć do Saquila, on nie może tam być sam – oświadczyła, po czym ponownie ruszyła we wcześniej wytyczonym kierunku.  
\- Czekaj, nie możesz – bąknął, próbując zagrodzić jej drogę. Ona z kolei starała się go wyminąć, jednak Łowca rozłożył ręce, powstrzymując ją przed tym.  
\- Daj mi przejść! – Podniosła głos, pchając się na niego. Była naprawdę zdenerwowana, nie chciała używać przeciwko niemu swojej prawdziwej siły, ale czuła, że jest tego bliska.  
\- Jeśli tam pójdziesz, możesz wszystko spartaczyć – wyrwała mu się pierwsza lepsza myśl, którą mu ślina przyniosła na język, więc szybko go zagryzł i złapał ją mocno za ramiona, by przestała się gorączkować.  
Powinien przewidzieć, że to ją raczej jeszcze bardziej rozsierdzi.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – Pchnęła go w pierś na tyle mocno, że mężczyzna postąpił parę nieskoordynowanych kroków w tył i wpadł plecami na drzewo, omal nie lądując w ściółce.  
\- Przepraszam… - zaczęła z przejęciem, jednak prędko zrezygnowała. Nie może się cały czas przed nim kajać, wystarczająco długo to robiła, a teraz już dość! Jest wampirem – tak czy nie?  
Uniosła wysoko głowę, posyłając Łowcy ostatnie gniewne spojrzenie, po czym, zaciskając pięści, ponownie ruszyła przed siebie.  
Łowca przez chwilę trwał w oszołomieniu, oddychając głęboko. Dlaczego wymiana zdań z innymi rozumnymi istotami musi stanowić dla niego taki problem?  
Postąpił za nią, złapał mocno za jej przegub i przytrzymał.  
\- Nie możesz tam iść, bo Saquil nie da mi żyć, jeśli coś ci się stanie, rozumiesz? – Powiedział pospiesznie, wyczuwając, jak dziewczyna się spięła.  
Spojrzała na niego z wrogo zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Ah tak? Martwisz się o własną rzyć, dlatego nie pozwolisz, bym się tam mieszała?  
Spróbowała uwolnić rękę z jego uchwytu. Odniósł wrażenie, że mimo wszystko pozwalała mu na to, by w dalszym ciągu ją trzymał. Gdyby tylko szarpnęła mocno, bez problemu by się go pozbyła.  
\- Nie, do diaska – warknął w irytacji. Przecież zupełnie nie to miał na myśli.  
\- To o co ci chodzi?! Powiedz! – Krzyknęła i szarpnęła ręką tak, by zmusić go do zbliżenia się.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Saquil i ja nie chcemy, by coś ci się stało – odpowiedział trochę nazbyt pospiesznie. Po poprawieniu się zaklął pod nosem  
\- Ciągle tylko zasłaniasz się Saquilem! Czy są jakiekolwiek poglądy, odczucia czy emocje, których z nim nie dzielisz? Bo zwykle, jak na was patrzę, to odnoszę wrażenie, że się wzajemnie nie znosicie – ofuknęła go, nie pozwalając mu się od siebie odsunąć, mając napięte mięśnie ręki, którą Łowca trzymał w nadgarstku. Mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, nawet otworzył usta, jednak Debra zbyła go machnięciem ręki i dorzuciła:  
\- Wiem, że Saquil się o mnie martwi i nie chce, by coś mi się stało, jeśli jednak TY masz mi coś do powiedzenia, lepiej zrób to w tej chwili.  
To było ultimatum.  
Jeśli nie powie czegoś z sensem, prawdopodobnie dziewczyna już nigdy nie da mu szansy.  
Patrzył w jej poblaskujące na zielono oczy tak intensywnie, jakby zaraz miał w nich znaleźć prawidłową odpowiedź.  
Powiedz, że ci na niej zależy, idioto, no dalej!  
\- Wieś pełna jest wampirów, ten smród srebra pochodzi od oddziału królewskiego wojska, które przyjechało zrobić rekonesans, bo ostatnio ponoć w okolicy widziano zdziczałych grasantów – odezwał się Saquil, podchodząc.  
Zdezorientowany Łowca momentalnie puścił Debrę, odchrząkując i odsuwając się na stosowną odległość. Debra zmarszczyła brwi, posyłając mężczyźnie potępiające spojrzenie.  
Wyminęła Saquila i bez słowa poszła w kierunku, z którego ten właśnie wrócił.  
Wampir zerknął na przyjaciółkę przez ramię, nie rozumiejąc jej reakcji.  
\- Coś ty jej powiedział? – Zwrócił się do Łowcy, węsząc napiętą atmosferę.  
Mężczyzna zdjął kapelusz i zgarnął splątane włosy ku tyłowi, mając spuszczony wzrok.  
\- Prawie zmusiła mnie do powiedzenia, że nie jest mi obojętna – mruknął, jakby bez przekonania.  
Saquil uniósł brwi, nie dowierzając.  
\- Coś musiało pójść okropnie nie tak, skoro się obraziła – machnął ręką w stronę, w którą poszła dziewczyna.  
Łowca westchnął ciężko, nie patrząc na niego.  
\- To wszystko jest jakieś posrane – podsumował, żegnając się w myślach powoli z wszelką szansą na rozwinięcie swojej relacji z Debrą. Wcisnął kapelusz na głowę, ruszając w stronę wsi.  
\- Ty jesteś posrany, nawet z dziewczyną nie potrafisz normalnie zagadać. Musiałeś powiedzieć coś, co ją sparzyło – skomentował wampir, dotrzymując mu kroku.  
Doskonale wiedział, że wyrażanie uczuć we właściwy sposób stanowi dla Łowcy porównywalny problem, co dla analfabety postawienie poprawnie podpisu.  
Mężczyzna posłał kompanowi poirytowane spojrzenie spod kapelusza.  
\- Zejdź ze mnie. Gadasz, jakbyś sam uwiódł rzeszę kobiet, a ja dałbym sobie obciąć całą lewą rękę, że na przestrzeni tego pierdyliarda lat, które przeżyłeś ani razu nie zaliczyłeś – mruknął, nie mając ochoty na wymianę zdań z Saquilem.  
Wampir przełknął resztę swoich uwag i w milczeniu dotarli do wsi.  
Debra nie chciała z nimi dzielić pokoju, już miała zajęty swój własny i nijak nie dała się przekonać, by do nich dołączyć. Nie słuchała nawet Saquila.  
\- Jesteśmy w dupie, człowieku.  
Słowa powiedziane przez wampira, gdy usiedli na schodkach prowadzących na zajazdową werandę były jedynym adekwatnym opisem ich sytuacji.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za poświęcenie chwili na przeczytanie mojej pracy. ♥


End file.
